


Remus and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Lilibet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot chocolate makes everything better, It's all Sirius' fault, M/M, Moaning myrtle is inappropriate, Potions Accident, Sirius is the bane of Remus' existence, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: 'Dazed, and quite still on fire, Professor Slughorn had hurried over and doused him with water from his wand.He'd blamed it all on Sirius, naturally.'Remus has a bad day. Sirius makes it better (after making it worse).





	Remus and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Today hadn’t exactly been Remus’ favourite day of the month.

It was nearing the end of October and the weather at Hogwarts had slowly become colder, icy winds swooping through the Scottish mountains to send chills down everyone’s spines. This time of year was Remus’ favourite, not least because it was an excuse to wear his cosiest jumper (not that he really needed an excuse, if he wanted to wear a jumper outside during summer the he damn well would thank you very much James), but because it meant that he could go and fetch himself a wonderful mug of hot chocolate from the kitchens and go curl up with a book in the library where nobody would bother him.

Which was some he sorely needed after today.

It had all started to go downhill when he’d managed to simultaneously set his robes on fire and give himself a concussion during potions class. All he’d had left to do was add 7 drops of hellebore and he’d have been the proud owner of a perfect Draught of Peace.

Except that Sirius Black had the unfortunate ability to just simply exist, which often had the ill-timed effect of turning Remus into a swooning 18th century muggle woman from one of his books.

He’d felt the tell-tale rising of hairs on the back of his neck that usually meant someone was looking at him and so he’d flicked his eyes over to Sirius for a split second. But that little movement was all it took for everything to go up in flames.

Literally.

Remus had dropped the entire bottle of hellebore into his cauldron.

Because Sirius had been staring at him with the most lovestruck, cow-eyed expression on his face that Remus had ever seen.

And apparently that’s all it takes for Remus’ higher brain functions to stutter to a halt and check the fuck out.

From that point, everything had happened remarkably fast. Remus’ cauldron had exploded in a ball of flames and in an attempt to escape the fire about to engulf his head, he’d pushed himself away from the table. But because it was Remus, nothing was ever quite that straightforward in his life, and so the leg of his stool had managed to catch itself on the strap of his bag leading to both he and it to tumble to the floor.

Now, you’d think this would be the end of it, but oh no. The universe wasn’t quite done with him yet.

Because in his panicked attempt to stop himself from sprawling onto the floor, he’d somehow managed to catch his cauldron with his flailing arms which then happily emptied its flaming contents onto him. Panicking and now on fire on the floor of the potion’s classroom, Remus had momentarily forgotten that magic was a thing and began to roll in an attempt to put out his robes. But instead of successfully putting out the flames, all he managed to accomplish was to smack his forehead into the leg of the table behind him.

Dazed, and quite still on fire, Professor Slughorn had hurried over and doused him with water from his wand.

He'd blamed it all on Sirius, naturally.

  


* * *

  


When Madam Pomfrey deigned to let him out of the infirmary (no longer dazed but singed and still lightly smoking) he high-tailed it to the prefects' bathroom for a relaxing (and thoroughly well-deserved, he thought) bubble bath.

However, moaning myrtle had other ideas, apparently. And while Remus could be a saint with his patience, he was only human (kind of) and there was only so long anyone could stand her incessant whining. So after twenty minutes of gritting his teeth through her constant droning and blatant ogling of his body, he’d given up and left the bathroom decidedly less relaxed than when he’d entered.

  


* * *

  


Now, any sane person would probably have written the whole day off at this point and gone to bed, but Remus could be a glutton for punishment sometimes, and so thinking the day probably couldn’t get any worse, he’d decided to head to his afternoon herbology class.

Naturally, it all went downhill again.

In the middle of him and Sirius repotting a chomping cabbage, James had decided that it was a _fabulous idea_ to, at the most important stage of said repotting, fling soil at Sirius. This led to a chain reaction of events in which Sirius very dramatically flinched, screamed, and then dropped the cabbage. In reflex, Remus decided that, _yes_ , catching a cabbage with _teeth_ was a superbly clever idea, and had caught it only for it to decide to chomp down on his finger in what he was pretty sure was _not_ gratitude.

Luckily, in between the yelling and swearing from Remus and the profuse apologies from Sirius, Professor Sprout was able to prise open its jaw (do plants have jaws?) and free his finger before he was one short.

It was at this point that Remus finally decided to write the whole day off as a lost cause and escape to his favourite little alcove in the library.

  


* * *

  


Which was where he was now. Where he _should_ have been blissfully alone with his book. But alas, when his friends were the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, he should really have known better. Even after a day like today.

Padfoot had sought him out just as he’d gotten himself settled in his little nook, managing to simultaneously apologise for dropping the cabbage while teasing him about potions in a way only Sirius could. When that didn’t garner the response he’d been hoping for, he flopped himself across Remus’ lap and unceremoniously dropped Remus’ hand onto his head in a not-so-subtle demand for scratches.

When the lack of scratches forced Sirius to search for them elsewhere (because Remus is a petty bitch who stubbornly refused to acknowledge that the potions debacle was in any way his fault), Prongs had appeared in an attempt to entice Remus into helping plan a deliciously terrible Halloween prank on Filch (involving frog spawn soap, fireworks, and an alarming number of dungbombs). Remus thought it was so hilariously ridiculous that it would actually be so much more amusing for him to watch the inevitable bollocking the other three boys would get from McGonagall, than to do the actual prank itself.

He kept this little nugget to himself of course, convincing James he’d clearly got everything worked out and his plan was rock solid, no there’s no way McGonagall will know it’s you, what do you mean?

James had bounded off with his chest puffed out while Remus struggled to hide his smirk behind his book, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

He’d naively hoped this would be the end of any interruptions as he now reached for his lukewarm hot chocolate. But just as the chocolate touched his lips, Peter came careening round the corner, nearly colliding with a bookshelf, before practically falling to his knees and begging Remus to talk some sense into James’ thick skull because they were going to get into so much trouble, oh god, McGonagall was going to skin them alive.

(“Please Moony, Evans smiled at Prongs earlier and now he thinks he’s invincible!”).

Spouting some vague promise that he would talk to James (that he had absolutely no intention of actually keeping), Peter thanked him before scurrying away.

And for the first time today, Remus relaxed. Holding his mug, he cast a small warming charm on the contents before fulling immersing himself in his book.

Finally…peace.

  


* * *

  


It wasn’t until Sirius’ fingers gently carded through his hair that Remus realised he’d fallen asleep in his chair.

He slowly lifted his head, resting it on the back of his chair, and gazed at Sirius through heavy-lidded eyes.

A slow, soft smile grew on Sirius’ face, as he murmured, “Hey Moony,”

Remus hummed and closed his eyes as Sirius’ fingertips slowly scratched across his scalp. He felt like he could melt into his chair.

“You ready to go to bed, Remus?”

“Mm, if your fingers keep doing what they’re doing…”

Sirius chuckled, a low, silky sound that slithered over Remus’ skin and settled into his core,

“Come to bed and I’ll show you what else they can do.”

Remus huffed out a breath and attempted the herculean task of opening his eyes. He was so comfy and warm, his limbs like lead as he tried to move them. Sirius helped, gently grasping his arm to pull him up out of his chair and looping it over his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around Remus’ waist and together, they slowly made their way out of the library, Sirius guiding the way murmuring quiet words of encouragement.

After what felt like both an age and no time at all, they made it up to their dorm room where Sirius gently laid him out on his bed. Drifting slowly in and out of sleep, Remus heard what sounded like the soft thud of a book being laid on his bedside table before Sirius began to remove his shoes and socks. The rest of his clothes soon followed, although with slightly more difficulty as Sirius had to wrestle with a semi-conscious Remus who wasn’t particularly inclined to help.

When he was finally in bed, Sirius pulled the bedsheets over Remus and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, whispering, “Night, Moony,”

Turning away to head to his own bed, a slim wrist shot out from the covers and clutched onto Sirius’, followed by a quiet, “Stay,”

Remus was looking at Sirius through half-lidded eyes, a hopeful expression on his face. At that, Sirius’ face turned impossibly soft, and a small indulgent smile graced his lips. He nodded slightly and quickly shed his clothing before sliding under the covers. Remus immediately snuggled into his side and buried his nose where Sirius’ neck met his shoulder.

Sirius’ arm came around his shoulders and his fingers slid back into Remus’ hair, slowly carding through his soft curls.

Taking a deep breath of the scent that was purely Sirius, Remus smiled.

_Here_.

Here was where he belonged. Where he’d always want to be. No matter how many bad days Remus had, and there would be many, so long as he had Sirius to hold him at the end of it, he knew he could handle anything.

So long as he had Sirius, Remus would always be happy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all where I intended to go with this, but hey ho.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, they give me life!


End file.
